Five Questions
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: He cupped her cheek, gaining her attention. “Can I kiss you?” He asked softly, their faces so close that she could feel his breath.


**Big thanks to Leighton for helping me with this and the Little Mermaid lol. I actually got the idea from the movie lol**

It was Nate Archibald's fifth annual Christmas Eve party and this time only a select few were attending. Namely, his roommate from USC, his old friends and his high school soccer team.

"Dan, my man!" Nate laughed as he opened the door, and let a suit clad Dan enter. "How are ya?"

"Great, what about you? Still playing soccer?"

"You better believe it." Nate grinned, handing Dan a glass of champagne. "Alright, well I have more guests, you're okay by yourself right? Go meet some new people."

"Right yeah sure.." Dan trailed off as Nate clapped him on his back, walking away.

He drained his glass, setting it down on a nearby waiter's tray and turned around, running into a tall blonde.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." He straightened up, hand grasping her arm to make sure she didn't fall. "Sorry, I'm Dan. Dan Humphrey."

"Its alright." She smiled at him, reassuring his worried face. "I'm Serena van der Woodsen."

"Serena." He said her name once as if testing it out. "That's kind of pretty."

She blushed, biting her lip. "So how do you know Nate?"

"We played soccer together." Dan explained, hands in his pockets. "How about you?"

"Old friend. I can't believe I don't know you. Were you at St. Jude's?" Serena asked, eyes skimming over his figure.

"Yeah, I wasn't really into the whole crowd, I was on partial scholarship there."

Serena nodded understandingly, swiping two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. "I was actually the exact opposite, but don't hold it against me."

"Wasn't going to." Dan laughed, accepting the glass from her. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk? I think there's a nice gazebo out there."

Serena giggled, setting her flute down and encouraging Dan to do the same. "Let's see if we can find some hot chocolate before we go. I don't want to freeze to death." Serena smiled, leading the way to Nate's kitchen. Something inside her spurned her continue to flirt with this guy she had just met. She didn't know anything about him, but she trusted him all the same.

--

"I have an idea, let's play a game!" Serena giggled excitedly, leaning her head against the white wooden structure.

"Sure, but first, lets make sure you don't freeze to death in the snow." Dan unbuttoned his coat and handed it to her.

"Oh no, I can't. Then _you'll _freeze to death." Serena shook her head, pushing his hand back.

"Oh come on I insist and if you're still dead intent on having me warm despite my suit jacket, we'll just share body heat." Dan blushed at his own offer, taking a sip from the mug of hot chocolate.

"Alright, alright." Serena slid on the bench next to him as he wrapped the coat around her shoulders. She slipping her arms through the too long sleeves and pushed them up so she could grasp her mug.

"So what game did you want to play?" Dan asked, loosening his tie as she slid next to him, their bodies practically touching.

"Well since I only know you as Dan Humphrey, Nate's old soccer buddy, I was hoping we could play 20 questions, get to know each other." Serena drank some hot chocolate, partly to sooth her nerves, partly to shut herself up.

"Sure, I'd love that." Dan smiled down at her. "But how about five questions and you go first?"

"Okay." Serena blew on her hot chocolate, dropping a few marshmallows in from the bag they had brought out. "Okay, question number one. What is your favorite type of candy?"

"Random question, but okay." Dan laughed, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'd have to say Hershey kisses."

"You like chocolate kisses too?" Serena laughed, both hands on her mug to keep warm.

"Depends on what you mean." Dan laughed, playing with his fingers. "Now is that question number two or do you have a better one for me?"

Serena giggled before saying, "Number two. Which do you like more, chocolate covered kisses or Hershey kisses?"

"Wow that's a hard one," Dan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd guess I'd have to say chocolate covered kisses. But it all really does depend on who's it with."

"What if it was with me?" Serena asked, her face flushed from the snow and the question.

"Well in those circumstances, I'm sure I would gladly prefer chocolate kisses than eating Hershey's." Dan grinned, fingers wrapped around a lock of blonde hair. "So what are we on, question number four?"

"Right four." Serena took a breath to steady herself. "Uh, how many times have you fallen in love?"

"Once."

"With who?"

"Can't say just yet." Dan laughed, drinking more of the hot liquid in their mugs. "Okay that's five. My turn."

"Okay shoot." Serena smiled, leaning into him.

"Okay uh," He rubbed his hands together, thinking. "When you were a little girl, what did you want the most?"

"And I'm random?" Serena laughed. "Well I wanted a castle and to be a princess. Turns out I already was, just not in the way I wanted to be."

"What with moats, dragons, and Prince Charmings?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"Did you ever find him? Your Prince Charming?"

Serena glanced up at him, seeing his brown eyes twinkle. "I think I have."

"Good. Now number four. Would you like to dance with me?" He set his cup down and stood up, bowing before her and extending a hand.

"I'd love to." She smiled, taking his hand. "There's no music though."

"We'll create our own."

"How very Ryan Gosling of you." Serena laughed, one hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Dan smiled bashfully. "my sister, she made me watch it with her. Its a good movie."

"Did you cry?"

"I thought your time to ask questions was over." Dan accused, smiling. "You'll have to wait and see."

Serena giggled as he dipped her slowly. "Okay then. If that's your way of asking me out, then I'll take it."

"It is." Dan laughed, pulling her up. "One question left."

"Ask away," She whispered, flushing as he stroked her cheek.

He lead her back over to the bench, and they both stood swaying beside it. "Look up," Dan whispered.

She looked up, eyes immediately spotting the plant that hung above their heads. "Mistletoe.."

He cupped her cheek, gaining her attention. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly, their faces so close that she could feel his breath.

"Yes." She whispered right before his lips touched hers, vanishing any lucid thought in her head. She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling him shiver before pulling away.

"That.." He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "was amazing." He felt her hands running through his hair and go back down to his neck and grinned.

"So you wanna tell me who you fell in love with or is that moving too fast?" Serena smiled, brushing her nose against his.

"Well, if I told you, you'd have to promise to keep it a secret." Dan whispered, arms tightly locked against her waist. "And you'd have to tell me who your Prince Charming is."

"Who do you think it is, Dan?" She rolled her eyes, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

"Well I don't know, it could be Nate. Why do you think I'm asking?" Dan laughed.

"No, someone a lot better with these deep brown eyes and brown hair."

"I wonder who that could be."

Serena rolled her eyes again. "Come on, tell me."

"Who else could it be Serena? As corny as it sounds, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

"So you believe in love at first sight?"

"Only with you." Dan brushed her lips with his again, leaving a tingling sensation in both. "You're so beautiful, you know?"

"Where have you been all of my life?" Serena asked, burying her face into his neck.

"Around." Dan laughed. "You just didn't see me."

"I wish I had. If I had known..." She began to feel bad, not knowing him all those years when she could've.

"What's important here is right now, right here. I'm with you, you're with me. That's all that matters."

That night, they stayed out on the balcony, kissing, talking, laughing, doing whatever their hearts desired. That night, they found each other and they will never let each other go.


End file.
